New Vamp
by PrincesssIzzy
Summary: what happen when a new vamp is in town. Shes been moved from place to place. After being turned in 1919 she was never the same. What happens when she gas both salvatore brothers wrapped around her finger?
1. Chapter 2

_Dear diary,_

_I don't know much about love except its powerful and never ending. Some say it's their entire existents, others say it's just an accommodation for us in earth. From what I know it's both or neither. There are different types of love. Puppy love is when it's like how you love an animal. You love it but as a friend nothing more. Then there is Love it's self. It's when two people can't live without each other for they might die. Well in my case it starts off as puppy love until something happens that brings us even closer together._

_ I'm Icey Tronts, a 16 year old junior at South Eastern High School. I move a lot, but this was supposed to be the last move i made. As a red haired, blue eyed, tall girl I have no trouble making friends. I have a welcoming smile and I never let anyone see who I really am. All they know is that I am a sweet innocent girl who doesn't know anything, but I'm the complete opposite. I have a strong opinion, I don't take peoples crap, I'm very sarcastic and I'm not that innocent. I may seem normal to any normal human, but in reality I'm a vampire. I've been alive since 1919, my parents on the other hand are human and they died a few years after I was turned. I don't like to talk about how i turned or what happen, so for now I will just go to school. I will act like a human and move on as human._

I put my journal down thinking why do I even keep one. Note to self ask myself later why keep journal? I grab my book bag and head off to school in my 2010 v8 blue Camaro. As soon as I got out I was mobbed by people crowding around my car. I just kept walking into the school not noticing people following me or asking 50 questions. I went straight to the office to get my schedule. There was an old lady wearing purple top too big and jeans that fit too tight. She didn't even smile at me. "What do you want?" she asked harshly. That's no way to talk to a lady. I looked deeply into her eyes and compelled her.

"You will give my schedule and you will be nice to every person you meet," she nodded and printed off my schedule. Now she was smiling at me. "Have a nice day," she said as I left. That was better. I turned around and bumped into someone falling backwards. How? Usually the other person falls down since I'm much stronger. His smile turned to a worried look as he held out his hand.

"I'm sorry," he chimed. Man was this dude hot. I wouldn't mind bumping into him again and again. His brown fluffy hair shined and those bright green eyes pulled me in.

"That's ok, no harm done."I smiled. I saw this brown hair brown eyed girl holding onto his arm while smiling at me. This must be his girlfriend, no wonder she looks like a goddess.

"You must be new, Hi, I'm Caroline." A blonde came from beside the hot guy's girlfriend. She looks friendly enough so I shook her hand.  
"Nice to meet you too, I'm Icey Tronts." I said. The blonde turned around and introduced me to the other. The hot guys name was Stefan Salvatore and the girl holding onto him was Elena Gilbert. That's when the bell rang I ran to my class getting there a little late.

The whole day I was surrounded every period of the day. Geez! Do these people ever rest? As soon as the last bell rang I ran outside and jumped into the car almost hitting a couple people on the way out of the parking lot. Where can a girl go to get a drink around here? That's when I saw the mystic grill, well it can't be worse than school. Walking in I saw it was not crowded at all, a few people at the bar and a couple at the pool tables. Maybe I could get a rest here.

I sat at one of the stools.

"One shot please," I asked nicely. Apparently he didn't hear me because he didn't even look in my direction. I huffed a sigh while putting my head between my hands.

"Mobbed all day and the time I want someone's attention I don't get it. Just great!" I whispered angrily to myself. That's when another hot young guy a couple stools down got up and sat right next to me. He was wearing all black from head to toe.

"Excuse me a shot for the lady," the guy said charmingly. The blonde girl at the bar brought two over. "On the house," she stated.

"I could of got one myself, thank you," I said sarcastically.

He smirked. "It didn't seem you were having much luck," I sighed and took both shots. I looked out of the corner of my eye to him. He didn't have a heart beat? Wait then he must be like me. I leaned really close to him.

"I know what you are," I whispered so low no human ears could have heard it. He arched his eye brows in question. I got up and left.

As soon as I was out of the bar someone had me pinned up on the side of an ally wall. I saw it was the guy from the bar. I didn't feel like being the victim, so I flipped us over so his back was against the wall. I heard him growl. I laughed and let go.

"So your one too," he stated.

"Mhmmhm," I said not wanting to speak yet. He came closer.

"I'm Damon Salvatore," He held out his hand. I didn't take his hand instead I turned around and walked away. Next thing I know he has me pinned to the ground now.

"How can you walk away from this sexy face," He smirked." You know its rude to ignore someone when they are trying hard to be nice. Trust me you do not want to get on my bad side.


	2. remember

Chapter2: Remember me

"_**How can you walk away from this sexy face," He smirked." You know its rude to ignore someone when they are trying hard to be nice. Trust me you do not want to get on my bad side"**_

"Do I have to explain myself right now? I've had a long day." I said yawning before disappearing into the dark. I headed straight to the house I bought. Huge white pillars stood out in the starry sky, as I walked up the steps up to my mansion. It felt lonelier than ever, no one to yell at, no one to love. It has its toll on me, being lonely is not easy. I walked up to my room with gold walls and blue trimming. Huge bed in the middle of the room got the better of me. I ran to the bed and covered myself with gold silky sheets as I slowly went into a deep sleep.

Waking up to a stake at your heart is not the most beautiful wake up call. Of course it was Damon, but this time Stefan was here too. I rubbed my eyes and sat up slowly leaning my back against the headboard. I held up my hands jokingly.

"Coppers, it wasn't me. It wasn't me I tell you," I said like a victim in a funny way. Silence grew more through the room, "Tough crowd," I whispered. Damon stepped closer.

"Now let's start off again. Why are you in mystic falls?" he said seriously. I shook my head in disappointment.

"You really don't know, do you?" I said sadly. They looked dumbfounded.

"Know what?" Stefan asked with curiosity.

"Well, if you move this stake I will tell," The stake was bothering me so much I just wanted to break it. Damon took a second just staring at me before backing away a little but he was not too far from me. "Better, well do I look at any way familiar to you guys?" I asked wanting to know I was not completely forgotten. They looked at each other searching for answers but both shrugging. I sighed running to my dresser pulling out a box. I saw Damon tense up like I had a bomb in here, but I shook it off and right back to the bed. I opened it slowly remembering all the memory this box holds.

"It was just a year after my parents died. These too young gentlemen found a lost soul. Not knowing what she was going to do they took her in and made her feel part of the family. A family that was broken, but repairable. She never wanted to leave them, but something had happen. Something terrible that she will regret not telling them." I looked up to see two unexspressionable faces. I pulled out some older pictures I took.

One with Stefan and Damon on both sides of me smiling. Another of All of us at a concert and more. Stefan went through the pictures tearing up. I wiped away a tear sliding down his cheek. That was the hardest year of our lives. Damon disappeared and I knew why. He was mad and sad that it took me so long to comeback and for leaving. It's not like I had a choice, I was forced by their ex-girlfriend Katherine. She would hurt them if I didn't. Out of the blue Stefan hugged me tightly and I could help but tearing up myself.

"Finally, you remember." I said pulling out of the hug. He smiled slightly.

"Where have you been? You left us heartbroken. Especially Damon, he was never the same again you know." Stefan said with grief." I started to cry more. Stefan pulled me back into a hug and I cried some more before pulling back to answer.

"I had no choice Stefan. DO you really think I would leave Damon alone unless I was forced too," I said with dismay. Stefan looked shocked.

"Then who forced you," He said.

"Katherine," was all I said and he understood. Luckily he didn't ask any more questions instead he left to go check on Damon. Well this wasn't the morning I was hoping to have today, but you can't chose right? I wrote in my journal.

_Dear diary,_

_Well this morning could've been better. Damon and Stefan finally figured out who I was. I couldn't believe I had to bring those memories back because it hurt so much to think what I had to leave. I can't changed what happened ,but I can change what I do from now on. I will be a better person. I will try not to hurt anymore people and most importantly I will win Damon back over. Back then we were in love. He never left me for a second unless I asked him to get something and even the he left Stefan there to make sure I was alright._

_The day I left it was when Damon was out and Stefan was with him. I assured them both I would be fine. Damon was not so sure so he hurried. Too bad he wasn't fast enough because the time he got back Katherine had already kidnapped me. She kept me in a ceel for a couple of day and told me she would only release me if I stayed away from the brothers, but I made her promise not to hurt them while i was not around them. So far it looks like she kept her promise. I felt sorry for the girl at school. I believe her name was Elena? Any who she looked like the exact replica of her. I just pray she is nothing like her._

_I hope things turn out better tomorrow._

I set my journal on the desk before getting a shower. Some days it felt like I could wash all of my problems just by applying shampoo. Too bad as soon as I come out Damon's there his back to me on the opposite side of the bed.

"Tell me now, Do you like seeing me hurt so much?" Damon asked sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Why**

"_**Tell me now, Do you like seeing me hurt so much?" Damon asked sadly.**_

At that very moment my heart broke. I was just about to go over there to comfort him when I blacked out. When I woke up it was very bright in the room hurting my improved eye sight. I tried to break whatever it was I was in, but I ended up burning myself from vervain filled ropes. I tried to open my eyes again. This time my eyes were blurry. All I could make out was Damon right next to me still out. What have I gotten him in to. There are so many things he doesn't know about.

Katherine walked into the room smirking. "Long time no see. You kept your part for so long. Why did you come back for them now?" She asked with curiosity. "It couldn't be you love them," she stated. I looked down.

"This is my home Katherine. I needed a reminder of home. It just happened they were here too. Maybe I couldn't stay away from him too long, maybe it hurt every single day of my life." I spat back. She shook her head and walked over to Damon cutting him slightly with a stake.

"Please, don't hurt him. Take me again. I don't care as long as he gets out unharmed," I pleaded she sped to me. Slightly turning her head to the right.

"Aww, it hurts doesn't it. To see the guy you love, love someone else now and yet you still protect him. Especially when he's in love with a girl that looks just like me," She smirked as she knew she hit a soft spot in me. I silent tear slid down my cheek. "Tell me Icey, did you actually think he would fall back in love with someone like you? I'm mean look at yourself, you unlovable." She said harshly. I turned my head away not thinking of anything, but getting out of here.

"What do you want me to do in order to let him be released?" I asked sternly. She tapped her chin lightly.

"Well, if you leave again, maybe?" She asked.

"Not again Katherine. This is my home," I said.

"Only other option is to act like they're not there," she said. I gulped and shook my head in defeat. Katherine let me go and Damon. He was still unconscious so I carried him back. Setting him on his head before writing him a note.

_**Dear Damon,**_

_** I promise to never stop loving you. I will always be there in your heart. You will never know how much i hurt when I'm not by your side. You will never know how much I cried when I left. All I can say is that one day if this war is all over and done between Katherine maybe if you forgive me? We might have a happy life together. I'm Sorry.**_

_**Your love: Icey**_

I kissed his forehead slightly before leaving. As soon as I got out Katherine was there in front of me. She looked deeply into my eyes.

" You will not remember ever meeting the Salvatore brothers. All you remember is coming back to mystic falls after being turned," she compelled me. I blinked and looked around. Whose house was this. I shrugged and walked back to my house wanting to enjoy the fresh air. Somehow I felt empty like a part of my heart was gone.

The next day I went on as normal until this man in all black approached me. He kissed me deeply like someone who was in love. I was shocked, who was he? I pulled away. He raised an eyebrow.

"Um excuse me sir, do you mind telling me who you are?" I asked a little freaked out. He looked like he had been crushed and I just wanted to hold him.

"Your going to act like nothings ever happened. After all you said about me in the cell with Katherine and let's not forget about the note." He said angrily.

"You know Katherine?" I asked surprised so he is a vampire. He looked infuriated.

"Well duh? I have for 145 years now. Don't you remember? I told you when we first met?" he asked. I shook my head.

"You must have the wrong person. I'm sorry after my parents died I came straight here. He looked puzzled. I left quickly not wanting to get yelled at again. Some how I felt like I knew him deep down inside like this connection between us when we look at each other. I need to find out more. Just then I saw the look alike Katherine. I need to pay a little visit to a doublegangger. Maybe she can fill me in on what's happening.

_**Sorry short chapter. I know this one is still sad but I promise the next one will have lots of Damon being happy. This is just a little catch up on what's happening.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Who's stronger?**_

_**"You must have the wrong person. I'm sorry after my parents died I came straight here. He looked puzzled. I left quickly not wanting to get yelled at again. Some how I felt like I knew him deep down inside like this connection between us when we look at each other. I need to find out more. Just then I saw the look alike Katherine. I need to pay a little visit to a doublegangger. Maybe she can fill me in on what's happening.**_

I ran to catch up to her, man does she move fast. I grabbed her shoulder and she gave me a glare. "Excuse me; are you any way related to a Katherine Pierce?" I have to be sure. Her look became a confused one, Maybe I got the wrong girl.

"Yeah I'm related to her. How do you know her Icey?" she asked with curiosity. So this girl knows my name. Huh? I think I would remember meeting someone.

"How do you know my name is a better question?" I asked with the same tone. She looked confused again.

"I'm Elena. We met here at school and you're the new girl. What happened did you hit your head?" She asked.

"I don't know. I thought maybe you could help me figure out what's going on since I can't remember anything." She looked shocked and took my hand pulling me to her car.

"Follow me and I will try to get your memory back, ok?" Elena said pulling out her phone an dialing a friend. "Hey bonnie can you meet me at the boarding house, its urgent." She said into the phone. "Okay bye," she shut her phone as we arrived at this huge boarding house. The one I was standing in front of the other night and had no idea of how I got there.

We hurried to the porch as she rapped the door with her fist. There was a man there immediately with short brown hair and bright green eyes. He kind of looked like Edward off of twilight.

"Stefan we have a problem," Elena stated as we walked in. Elena stormed into the kitchen and Stefan followed her. I however wondered off to the living room where the guy in all black earlier was sitting by the fire drinking scotch. He looked up at me kind of observing me in a way. I started to turn around after feeling awkward enough, but he was there in a second blocking my way.

He traced my jaw with his finger tip and I saw sadness in his eyes, but that was quickly covered up with a smirk. I tried to walk past him, but he wouldn't let me. Finally I lost my patient and put him hard up against the wall. He could not get out of my grip yet.

"Don't play games with me boy, because I swear I'm in no shape to be playing around." I growled at him. That's when he flipped us and slammed me against the wall.

"Oh, but they are so fun when you're the one who starts them," he said sarcastically with a hint of hurt.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never met you before," I said with sincerity. He slammed his fist against the wall.

"It was 1921 on a dark stormy night. You were scared because people found out you were a vampire and they were out for you.

_**Damon's Flash back**_

_**I'm running at my vamp speed through the forest. Somehow someone shoots me with a wooden arrow through my right shoulder, but I keep going. Then a dart hit me in the neck making me fall on a log and I knew it must have been filled with vervain. The last thing I see is a man with light brown hair and beautiful green eyes picking me up. When I wake up I'm safe, warm on a couch. I felt to warm to open my eyes, but I could hear them fighting about whether I should stay or not.**_

_**End of flash back**_

I start to cry. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember," I said in a whisper that's when Elena comes back in and touches Damon's shoulder.

"Damon, Someone made her forget everything that's happened after she turned. Just give me some time to get bonnie to help," She said sweetly. He growled and hit the wall again. 'He knew of only one person who would take her memory away about them and that was Katherine. That's what she meant in her letter' Damon thought.

"I'll be back," he announced before slamming the front door. I slid to the ground and cried a little more. Stefan came over and held me the whole time saying needless things to help me calm down.

I don't know how I did it but I fell asleep probably from exhaustion. Stefan was cold but comforting. When I woke it was still dark so I decided to sit on the roof and look at the stars. It was cold, but I was a vampire, so it doesn't affect me that much. I gaze up thinking what it would be like a star to shine so bright but be so lonely. I envyed Elena for her beauty and courage. No wonder both brothers like her. I was so lost in my thought I didn't even see Damon sitting next to me running he his hand through my hair.

I look over still in thought until my mind requesters he's there and I smile. He makes me want to smile all the time.

"Hello," he whispered sly.

"HI," I whispered and we just stared into each other's eyes all night searching for answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wow

_**I look over still in thought until my mind requesters he's there and I smile. He makes me want to smile all the time.**_

_**"Hello," he whispered sly.**_

_**"HI," I whispered and we just stared into each other's eyes all night searching for answers.**_

_ I woke up on the couch not opening my eyes yet. I hear Damon and Stefan debating whether I should stay or not. "Stefan, I don't babysit," Damon stated. I could hear Stefan shift feet._

"_Well, Damon she is in need of help and I think we could help her." Stefan said softly. Damon set his glass down staring at his brother. "A mental institute is what she need," Damon smirked before walking into to where I lay. He sat in a chair across from me, observing me like a was his guinepig. "You know it's not polite to stare," I whispered knowing he could hear me. He smirked sitting back in his chair. "It's alive. Whatever shall we do with it. Throw it to the dogs or leave it on the side of the road," Damon said sarcastically. I smiled and I saw he looked confused. "I just insulted you. What could you possibly be smiling at?" he asked. My smile widen. "I think it's funny," I said on verge of giggling. He furrowed his brows. "Whites funny?" He asked. "That you actually think words would hurt me," that's when I couldn't help but giggling. I saw Stefan watch us kind of between a smile and a laugh. Damon look angerliy at us before leaving. Stefan and I looked at each other like we went insane._

I woke up smiling. I remember parts of them. I looked around to a sleeping Damon on the floor. I through a pillow at him before laying down quickly closing me eyes like I was sleeping. He groggily lifted his head and looked around. "What the?" He picked up the pillow and laid it under his head. I slowly got up and through another pillow at him and he got up quickly. "Now you're going to get it," he said playfully. I jumped out of bed and ran down stairs, Damon followed on my heels. I ran to the other side of the couch and he tried one way and I went the other, so he jumped over the couch and lifted me over his shoulder. He hauled me upstairs and back to the bedroom. He laid me on the bed tickling me so much I couldn't breathe.

"Stop…..Damon…please," He stopped for a second.

"What have we learned?" he asked like he was a teacher.

"To hit you with a pillow. If you want to have fun." I replied like I was a student smiling.

"Wrong answer." He tickled me some more. "it s never to wake up a vampire that way unless you want to get hurt." He fell next to me. I looked over at him smiling.

"What?" he said innocently.

"I remember s memory of how we met. You hated me. I was lying on a couch hurt and you didn't want me there," my smile faded and I looked away thinking. He pulled my face back staring into my light blue eyes.

"I was different then. I'm just glad you remembered." He smiled.

"The only thing is that's all I remember," I said sadly. He shared that same feeling like we were missing something. "When I look at you….I feel loved…I feel powerful…I feel amazing, but when I'm alone I feel hopeless. Apparently you changed my life," I said smiling as I tear fell from my cheek. He put his hand on my cheek and wiped it away with his thumb.

"I believe it was you who changed me, Miss Tronts." He said vulnerable. He slowly inched towards me looking at my lips then my eyes repeatedly. We were just inches apart where he stopped debating whether this was a good time to kiss me. I wanted to, but I still don't know if I should. That's when Stefan knocked and we split getting up. He walked in and we both looked awkwardly down or around.

"Did I miss something?" he asked with a brow up. I smiled.

"Go on down and I will be there in a second to explain." I said to Stefan as he nodded and left. When he was gone I ran up to Damon and kissed him on the cheek before running down the stairs not wanting to see his reaction. When I got down there bonnie was sitting on the couch with Elena going through spells and Stefan was in the Kitchen.

"Hey Stefan, Guess what?" I said excitedly. He smiled..

"What?" he mocked my tone.

"I remembered what happen when you saved me. Well it was after but you convinced Damon to let me stay with you guys. Damon got mad because I wouldn't let his insult get to me. Do you remember?" I said giggling again. Stefan started laughing too. Elena and Bonnie walked into the kitchen lifting their brows at us like we were insane and that made Stefan and I laugh harder.

"Damon, have you gave them some of your scotch again?" Elena said sarcastically. Damon smirked. "No, like I would let them touch my precious scotch," I stopped laughing and stared at the table not wanting to look at Damon's face yet evening though I feel his gaze on me.

"Well, Bonnie found a spell to help her memory," Elena said.

" Yeah, Icey just come sit on the couch and I will start," Bonnie said. We all walked into the living room. I sat on the couch and Damon sat on my right and Stefan sat on my right while bonnie and Elena sat across from us. She started speaking in a foreign tongue and the fire roared up and everything went dark. That's the last thing I saw before blacking out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: wow**_

_**" Yeah, Icey just come sit on the couch and I will start," Bonnie said. We all walked into the living room. I sat on the couch and Damon sat on my right and Stefan sat on my right while bonnie and Elena sat across from us. She started speaking in a foreign tongue and the fire roared up and everything went dark. That's the last thing I saw before blacking out.**_

__When I woke up my head was pounding from what happened. I don't remember what happen the other day it felt so foreign. I looked around to see Damon lying his back against the edge of the couch on the floor asleep. Stefan's asleep in the chair next to the couch. I smile to myself thinking what happen to make us come even closer since we last saw each other. I slowly raked my hand over Damon's incredibly soft black locks of hair. He moved slightly into my hand moving his body slightly as I rubbed my thumb against the side of his face. That's when he realized I was awake.

"Icey do you remember anything?" Stefan's eyes shot up to me as he yawned. I sat up bringing the blanket closer to me.

"Did I forget something?" I asked Stefan curiously. I mean it's not like I fit my head and forgot how they helped me.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Damon turned around staring at me intently. I tapped my head.

"I think…..i think it was leaving you that note." I said puzzled. Damon looked at Stefan and they nodded in agreement. "What aren't you guys telling me?" I asked.

"Icey…..You were compelled to forget me and Stefan by Katherine. She obviously didn't want you around us." He said trying to get me to say something. I remember that night now, but something felt off. I feel like my emotions are off but I shrug them off and go get me a blood bag.

When I came back I sat by Stefan. "So what do you want to do today Stefan? I came back for you, you know." I said smiling. Damon looked at the fire angrily and Stefan looked puzzled.

"What's wrong with him?" I whispered pointing to Damon.

"He thought you came back for him, since you did love him the last time you left." Stefan whispered confused. I shook my head in confusion it was Stefan I loved, wasn't it?

"Stefan it was you I loved the last time that's why I came back because we loved each other back then." I said in correction. Damon and Stefan looked at each other in confusion.

"What did bonnie do to her Stefan?" Damon asked angry than ever.

"Side effect?" He guessed picking up the phone and going outside.

**Damon POV**

She loved him? How could she love him after the note she wrote me and after we loved each other years ago? There has to be something wrong. Why would she play with my hair if she didn't love me? SO many questions. I walk over to her kneeling beside her pushing back strand of hair in her face.

I kiss her cheek and she blushes looking away. Just the reaction I wanted, so she does has an interest in me. Stefan comes back into the room and she runs over there and catches him off guard with a kiss. My stomque twist in horror and I look away. Stefan pulls her away and gives me an apologetic look. I nod.

"Bonnie will be over in a few until then I'm going hunting," Stefan said giving me time to get her on my side again. I'm going to hurt bonnie for doing this later. For now I got a lady to swoon.

"So sweet cheeks…. What do you want to do?" I ask smirking. She comes up really close making my undead heart beat fastly.

"Nothing with you," She whispers in my ear and skips to the kitchen. My heart break and then covers it up with a smirk.

"Playing hard to get are we?" he said slyly. She smiled and ran up to the bedrooms, I followed of course.

**Iceys POV**

I walk into the last door of the hallway. Slowly I look around and I'm hit with a memory.

_**Flashback**_

_** I'm lying on the bed laughing next to Damon. He was so gorgeous in all black silk. Our hands were connected as he whispered sweet nothings to me. He handed me a little box. And all I can think is this is it. He's going to propose. When I open it I'm disappointed to see it's a necklace. As he whispers "happy birthday," I smile anyways to make him happy.**_

_**End of flash back**_

I shut the door behind me as I slide down the door tears pouring out of my eyes. I gasped. Why… why did this happen to me? Was I not good enough to be married? Why did I forget this beautiful memory? My thought were interrupted my knocking at the door , but I ignored it. Next thing I knew Damon was coming through the window.

"Don't shut me out," was all he said as he pulled me into am embrace letting me cry my eyes out into his chest. He sat there what seem to be for hours holding me until I calmed down. I pulled away my head held down as he stood up coming closer to me. I put my hand out to stop him from coming any closer.

" Was I not good enough for you to marry, huh? Was It just so bad for you to just ask me? I remember… I remember you giving me a little box and I was so stupid for thinking this might just be it, hes going to ask me? The sad part is I was disappointed to see that you would probably never do it," my voice cracked as more tear came out. He was speech less.

**Damon POV**

I stood there watching the girl I love break down in tear again. It's not that I didn't want o ask her. It was just I was trying to find the right time.

"Well, if you didn't leave me I might have asked you," I yelled and left speeding downstairs grabbing a drink. I drank it and through it at the wall. Why? Why did she do this to me? A couple tears slid down my cheeks as bonnie walked in. I turned around wiping them away.

"Are you ready?" I ask seriously.

"Have you been crying Damon?" She asked surprised.

"Are you kidding? I never cry. I just had something in my eye." He said in defense.

"Mhmm," she said not believing him.

"I did," He sounded like a little kid caught.

"Let's see what I can do to fix her," Bonnie said heading upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviews. Keepum coming. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Love return please

**"Let's see what I can do to fix her," Bonnie said heading upstairs.**

**Damon's POV**

What if this doesn't work? I won't be able to see her with him. I just…..i just can't. Why is it always me that never gets the girl. I'm doomed to never be loved. I can't imagine losing her again. I hear a large thump which has interrupted my thoughts. I rush up stairs to the room.

"What happened?" I yelled at Bonnie as I pick up the lump form of Icey off the floor. She shakes her head and back up.

"I trr…tried to bring back her memory but she wasn't suppose to go unconscious."She stuttered. I laid Icey on the bed and held her hand.

"Please …..please don't die on me…I need you….i need you." I whispered as a tear fell on to her face. I sat there until the sun rise and even there I didn't move much. Bonnie had left and Stefan just walked in. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Damon, We are trying to help her. You need blood. Go. I will watch her." Stefan said with sympathy. I shook my head.

"I won't leave her Stefan. Ever." I said serious.

"You have to consider the idea that maybe she's…..gone Damon," Stefan whispered. I was at his throat in a second. I slammed him against the wall.

"Don't you ever say that," I growled and went back to my position. He left after that. I looked over at her and I saw a tear slide down her cheek. She's not dead. I know it, she's just stuck in her mind. "Come on, pull through. You can do it. Do it for me please," I whispered.

**Iceys POV**

"**Come on, pull through. You can do it. Do it for me please," Damon whispered. **I heard him and a tear slid down my cheek and I felt his cool hand wipe it away. Why was he in love with me? Who could ever love me? Some how he felt a will. Maybe I can reach him in his dreams. What seem like hours he fell asleep in the chair.

_Damon's Dream but Icey POV_

_We were in a big room. It looked like the 1800's. I wore a beautiful light blue dress floor length with lots of ruffles. It was silk with a hint of gold. My hair was piled perfectly on top of my head. I look liked a goddess in the mirror. I see Damon on the other side of the room through a crowd of people. I was talking to some girls as I glance over I see him staring at me. I smile and he smiles back still amazed. He starts walking towards me and I move to the balcony. I stop at the door and see his eyes on me as I head out and lean on the rail. I stare at the view. Man, I wouldn't mind seeing this once in a while. I feel an arm around my waist. I turn around to a serious Damon. I smile. " I can't stay long, but there are things you need to know," I said stepping back and leaning my back against the rail. We never broke I contact. "Why do you need to go this is my dream after all," He boasted. I shook my head and looked back up. "Damon, I'm real and I somehow got myself in your dream because I need your help," I said seriously. "What do you need?" He asked stepping closer. " I need you to kiss me…..trust me. When you wake up, if you kiss me I should wake up, but when I wake up I won't be a vampire anymore. DO you understand? Don't ask me how I know, but I do" I said sadly. I laid my hand on his cheek and he leaned into my hand. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you to marry me sooner. Will you marry me Icey?" he got on one knee and held out a ring. I smiled and put my hand on his. " Ask me when I wake up," I kissed his cheek and disappeared. _

_End of dream_

I smile subconsciously. I felt a hand on my cheek rubbing it slightly. Hot breath against my ear.

"I love you no matter what you are," He breathed before I felt his cool lips on mine. Suddenly I was gasping for air. I breathed heavily like I hadn't had air in years, which Is true but I didn't really need it then. He held onto me as my breathing slowed to normal pace. I held onto him for dear life.

"I don't know how I'm going to survive through this," I cried tear sliding my cheek. When I looked down we were off the bed. I gripped Damon tighter and he pulled back on me.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried I pointed down and his eyes went wide. He let go of me and he fell on the bed as I stayed in the air. "Your….glowing Icey?" he said surprised. He got up and headed for the door.

"Don't leave me please?" I begged earnestly.

"I will be back I promise. I would never leave you. I'm just getting bonnie." He said sincerely.

As he left I looked around. I could have fun with this. I started swimming around the room like it was water. This was absolutely wonderful. What else can I do? I concentrated when I hear. **Stupid Bonnie always messing things up. She hurt my love. One more time and I'm taking her out for sure. **That sounds like Damon's thoughts. **Yay!** I screamed inside of my head. I heard him curse. **What was that? Did my conscious just scream at me? Bring yourself together Damon. ** I smiled. **Be nice to bonnie **I said in my head. I hear him smirk. **Shut up conscious. I will never be nice to that which**. Oh that done it. **That's no way to talk to your love, now is it? **I said in reply as he walked in. He raised an eyebrow ad tilted his head. "You didn't think I could do that now did you? Surprisingly it's only your mind I can here," I smiled as he ran over and brought me to the ground and kiss me like never before. I could get use to this I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy ! Reviews are nice!**

**Chapter8: I can only imagine**

**"You didn't think I could do that now did you? Surprisingly it's only your mind I can hear," I smiled as he ran over and brought me to the ground and kiss me like never before. I could get use to this I thought.**

Bonnie walked in and scrunched her nose. "Please not in front of me," She said looking away. I saw Damon smirk. "Now do you mind explaining what happened."

"I'm not a vampire anymore Bonnie," I said excitedly. Her eyes went wide.

"That's not possible," She gaped.

"I know , but that's not all. I can fly and read minds," I smiles and looked at Damon she screamed in excitement.

"Read what I'm thinking," Bonnie jumped at me, but Damon stepped in front of me and hunched in a protective stance**. Lighten up ok?** I sent as he nodded and stood up.

"Actually Bonnie, she can only hear my thought. So too bad for you," A smile played on his lips as he glanced at me. Bonnie lost her excitement.

"how?" She asked.

" I think… I think it's because he kissed me awake," I said blushing which since I was human you could see it. He grinned widely now staring at me while I blushed even more as he kissed my cheek. **And Don't you Forget it. **He sent me as I giggled.

"I feel out of the loop," She said.

"That's because you are," HE smirked as I slapped his arm**. BE nice **I sent forcefully as he held up his hands in defense.

"Don't worry bonnie I do to," I voice came from outside the room. Stefan walked in looking at me hurt. Wait! Didn't he love Elena, then he shouldn't feel bad about me with Damon. **I think Stefan's Jealous.** I sent. Damon smiled. **Why wouldn't he be I got the most beautiful girl and the looks**. He sent giving that winning smile. I hugged him tightly as Stefan and Bonnie left the room. WE just held each other for a long time**. I wish we could stay like this forever.** I sent**. Ain't that the truth.** He sent as I giggled in his chest.** What am I going to do with you. **I sent**. Love me, feed me, never leave me **he replied**. Never is a long time. You have to remember I'm human**. I sent. Then there was a long pause before he spoke.** I will never let you die but if you don't want to be turned again I will kill myself. **I shook my head**. Promise me, you will move on if I die, Please**. I sent.

"I'm sorry I can't bring myself to do that," He said out loud kissing my forehead and leaving before I could get another word out. I cried hard until someone came in through the window.

The next thing I knew once again I blacked out. I'm getting mad about always getting kidnapped or blacking out. I wake up in a bed. I open my eyes to a guy in all white at the foot of my bed.

"Your awake," He said. He was…..gorgeous. Wow he had me from your. He smiled. " There are things you don't understand like how you use your power for instance. I'm here to help you train. You are the key to saving the world."

"From what my I ask," I said curiously.

"Vampires," was all he said and I felt a lump in my throat. "You are the key to killing all vampires and preventing from any from forming," He said again.

"Why would I help you?" I stated.

"Because that the only reason your still alive. If you were of no use we would have killed you by now." He said serious. Tears poured out of my eyes.

"What about Damon and Stefan? Do they have to die too?" I asked my voice cracking.

"Sadly yes," he said. "I'm going to get some stuff you just stay here and wait," I nodded as he left. I looked for an escape. None in sight**. Damon, please help me**. I sent sacredly. I sat there for a few minutes looking around at antiques. **Where are you? Are you hurt?** I heard him. **No I'm ok. For now. I don't know where I am. There is no escape**. I sent**. I will have bonnie find you. Just hold on for me ok. I'm going to get you out of there. **He said ensuring me as I sighed in relief.

I sat there along time before I heard the door open and shut. I crouched back in the corner with a piece of glass I found behind my back. When the door to my room open there was a hand over my mouth. I opened my eyes to see Damon as I held onto him.

"Bravo, Bravo. Nicely done. I never thought that a vampire fell in love with an angel. This is truly a twist in the story. Too bad she's the cure to you," he said clapping as he came from the door. Damon pulled me up and held me behind him protectively.

"What are you talking about?" He growled.

"Well, since the with bewitched her she went to heaven, but heaven sent her down to do the deed. She will turning every vampire back to human., but since they are so old the crumbled into dust. Just one taste of her blood and your cured. Go on have a taste." He gestured but Dmon didn't seem tempted.

"Let us go,"He growled.

"Sorry… see I can't do that. She part of the plan to get rid of anything non human. So she's not going anywhere, but youa re free to leave," he gestured to the door.

"I won't leave without her." He said holding tightly onto me.

"Then I will let you be the first to die." He said coming closer. I closed my eyes and thought of home. Sitting by the fire with Damon. When I didn't' feel Damon pull away he nudged me.

"What happened?" I asked as I saw we were exactly where I imagined.

"You teleported us," he said gladly. He picked me up and spun me around. " I love you,"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:I love you but it hurts**_

_**"What happened?" I asked as I saw we were exactly where I imagined.**_

_**"You teleported us," he said gladly. He picked me up and spun me around. " I love you,"**_

I smiled as I was the one who saved us. "Man you might actually be stronger than me," he said aloud . Bonnie, Elena and Stefan came into the room. What caught me off guard was that Stefan ran up and hugged me. I looked at Elena and saw hurt all over her face.

"I was worried about you," he said still holding on to me as I hugged him back before pulling back.

"Thanks," I gave him a small smile before Damon intertwined our finger to show Stefan we were together. " I need to talk to Bonnie and Elena. Don't worry I will be safe trust me," i started to walk away, but Damon put an arm around my waist .

"I love you. Now Stefan this is how you really say goodbye to your girlfriend, " He said sweetly before turning me around and dipping me before kissing me passionately before bringing me back up. I smiled and hugged him before leaving. We drove my car to the grill and sat down for lunch. Bonnie and Elena sat on the opposite side of me thinking of what to say.

"So I see you and Damon have hit it off. That's good. He needs to be happy." Elena smiled, but it was fake. I could tell.

"Yeah we use to be lovers before Katherine made me stay away," I said looking down. She must of notice because she dropped it.

"What else can you do Icey?" Bonnie asked with curiosity.

"Well. Teleport, read Damon's mind, float and control humans/vampires feelings," I said with pride. They both stared wide eyed at me I just shrugged. **So how's girls time?** I heard in my head knowing it was Damon. **Can't go two seconds without me?** I smiled.

"Are you talking to Damon?" Elena pulls me out of my thought. I nod.

"Damon just worried about me," I said looking out the window. Something's coming I can feel it. **Of course not Angel. **He sent**. Damon we have a problem. Something's coming and coming fast. **I sent a little curious a little afraid.** Be right there. **He sent.He was fast because we I looked back he was sitting right next to me with our hands intertwined underneath the table and I blushed.

"What are you doing here Damon? Couldn't stay away from her," Elena said angrily.

"Is someone Jealous perhaps? Well isn't that a twist. By the way Icey told me to come," He glanced at me with a smile.

"I'm not jealous! It's just seem you pop up everywhere," She said still angrily.

"Denial is the first step of lying," He replied.

"Guys stop we have more important things to worry about. We have to leave now…never mind it's here. Take cover!" I said pushing Elena and Bonnie to the one side as Damon dragged us to the other. Just then a car crashed through the window and between us. Damon was in front of me in a protective stance as I held on to him thinking of going over to Bonnie and Elena. In just a second I was there.

"Touch me guys!" I said as Elena and bonnie held onto my arms. I thought of home, in the kitchen by the fridge and we arrived there in a matter of seconds. Just then I collapsed on to the floor. Too much power used up all my energy. I heard Damon yelling. **Stay with me okay? Stay with me. **I heard before I lost consciousness.

**I know it's short but I promise the next one will be even longer. Lots of conflict will be going on. Thank for reading and reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : like I said

_Just then I collapsed on to the floor. Too much power used up all my energy. I heard Damon yelling. __**Stay with me okay? Stay with me. **__I heard before I lost consciousness._

I awoke and blackness surrounded me completely. I heard nothing. Saw nothing except myself glowing. Brightly. I felt as if something awoken me. A swirling light swished past me and started to circle me fast until the whole room turned white. I was in a trance now.

"Wings of life," I whispered. Just then these shadow of wings came out of my back as I woke up to a bright room. My eyes fluttered open. I saw Damon asleep on the floor next to the couch with Stefan in the chair next to it. **Damon…** I sent him telepathically. Hmm he said out loud before shifting a little. Damon! I yelled. He jumped up.

"Are you ok? What happened?" he said gripping my hand. I smiled.

"I'm an angel," I said proudly.

"I know your beautiful, my angel, but what happened?" he said I frowned.

"I am an angel, Damon. I have wings. That's how I came back from unconsciousness. I used wings of life." I said seriously. He raised an eyebrow but just then Stefan came over hovering above me.

" I believe you Icey," Stefan reassured me as he held his hand out to help me up. I let my hand slip out of Damon's and took Stefan's. Damon growled at the sight. Then Stefan looked at Damon. "Would you mind if I took Icey out? I just want to talk," he nodded to me. Damon clenched his jaw.

"No! I just got her back and only I can protect her." He growled stepping in front of me. I moved in front of him putting both hands on his face.

" I will be fine. Trust me," I said softly. I kissed him softly before turning away. That's when he grabbed me and pulled me in for a more passionate kiss. We stayed like that for what seemed like ours before Stefan cleared his throat so I pulled away.

"Sorry, bye Damon" I said before going out. Stefan and I went for a walk.

**DAMONs POV**

After Icey left I sat down with some scotch just thinking about what could possibility go wrong with Icey with him. He could turn her against me. OH no. **Icey **I sent her there was no reply. **ICEY** I practically yelled inside my head. I ran to the door and opened it to an Elena at my door step.

"Stefan's not home," I smirked.

"I'm not here for Stefan," She said gravely. What? This had to be trouble.

"Well, sorry, I'm taken," I said about to shut the door when she stopped it and came in.

"You feel something for me. You told me many times," Elena said coming closer. I gulped.

"Yeah that was before I got tired of waiting. Now I'm perfectly happy with someone else," I Said seriously but she kept moving closer and closer until we were inches apart.

"You still love me," she said hypnotizing. Then she kissed me.

**Iceys POV**

Stefan and I talked about how life was the past years after I left. It seemed pretty horrible.

"I'm sorry Stefan" I said sadly. He looked at me and nodded.

"It's ok I think we should head back before Damon has fit," he said.

When we got there we heard some noise up stairs. So I held on Stefan who was looking at me sadly and teleported outside of Damon's room.

"I don't think you should do that," Stefan warned me. I raised an eyebrow and opened the door.

I gasped. I saw Elena on top of Damon while they were stripping each other's clothes off. Damon spotted us as I ran down stairs.

"Icey let me explain," Damon pleaded.

"Your Love for me wasn't real was it?" I yelled.

"Icey please?" Damon begged and a disappeared. I teleported to the only place that I knew would help me.

"Glad to see you Icey. Are you ready to fulfill your duties?" the man who kidnapped me asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to become the vampire eliminator." I said in a trance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading. **

**Chapter 11: You've been warned**

**"**_**Glad to see you Icey. Are you ready to fulfill your duties?" the man who kidnapped me asked.**_

_**"Yes, I'm ready to become the vampire eliminator." I said in a trance.**_

"Good now that the weapon has come to get ready, we will proceed." The man said as a younger guy came in and walked around me.

"So, this is what he sent the weapon in. Not too bad. She will work just fine, Sabors," The young man nodded to the older guy.

"I thought so, Chilns. She's almost ready to start the reverse process. We just need a witch to bless her," Sabors said to the young lad.

"Maybe, that little Bennet witch will since she dislikes vampires already," Said Chilns.

"It's worth a try, let's go," Sabors said heading over to me until he was inches apart.

"Take us to bonnie," he ordered as I nodded. I held one hand on both of them and thought of Bonnie where ever she may be. We ended up in the woods by the tomb. Bonnie was walking up the steps to the forest. She jumped back a little at the sight of me.

"What are you doing here and who are they?" Bonnie questioned holding her grimore to her.

"If there was a way to get rid of vampire would you contribute to it?" I asked back. She looked token aback.

"well, yes I would, why?" She asked giving me a pointed look.

"I need you to bless me in order for me to change vampires back to their original age. Meaning older vampires turn to dust when I sing to them the song of reverse." I said emotionless. She stared at me long and hard.

"I would just need to get a few thing first. Are you sure you want to go through with this? What about Damon?" I flinched at the sound of his name as sadness cover my face for a second then it went back to completely blank.

"What about him? He's nothing more than a waste of space," I said like i wanted to kill him.

"How can you say that? You love him!" she pressed on.

"He fooled me. I should of never let myself get rid of what I was meant to do. As I said I waste of space. I will meet you in three days bonnie, right here. Until then," I closed my eyes feeling the guys hands on me as I thought about the house I bought for myself. That's where I could at least feel again. Feel something at all.

**Damon's POV**

I paced back and forth by the fire place as Elena and Stefan argued in the kitchen. I have to find her no matter what. **Icey I'm sorry**. I should've never let her in. I sent but there was no reply. I went over to my table of drinks and pulled out scotch. Just chugging the bottle down I heard the door knock. I went to open it to a little witch named Bonnie.

"What are you doing here witch?" I hissed. She just shook her head and looked up at my worriedly.

"What did you do to Icey?" She stated. I straightened up and glared at her.

"None of your business," I stated back.

"It is when I see her emotionless aas if she was programmed to say what she said to me. SHes about to do something that gets rid of all vampire and I'm all for it, but I do believe she loves you. You have to help her. I don't want her to be like this Damon," Bonnie pleaded. I for once felt remorse and hanged my head.

" I don't even know how to find her," I said gravely. Bonnie lightened up.

"Try her house for one and for two make sure you bring her rainbow roses. Extremely hard to find but very memorizing. You can find them by heronas grave," bonnie said as she headed for the door.

"Bonnie," I said as she turned around and looked at me, "Thank you," I said in the niceness way.

She just nodded and left. Why was there ever such a thing as a rainbow flower and how is that suppose to help with my problems. Geez. These people go way much off of fairytales. Now about that flower.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Rainbow roses

**Damon's Pov**

I went to get the roses and man were they hard to find. I mean they grew them inside a tree so no one will see their beauty. I guess when they said rainbow flower they meant all the color of the rainbow on the flower. I mean who knew. Well, I took one and ended up knocking on her door too. When it opened I saw I a zombie of her. It looked sad and weak, kind of pitiful if you ask me. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. When her eyes gazed over me I saw nothing. No emotions or anything. Man did I do bad.

"Hey, these are for you." I said handing her them. She didn't even attempt to take them let alone look at them. They were as if they were never there. "I'm really sorry Icey. She tricked me. She put a spell on me and I couldn't do anything. Ask bonnie. She knows what Elena did to me." I said always pleadingly. I saw a tear slide down her cheek but she made no change. It's as if she's trapped in that body**. Can't….stop…Please leave..before**. I heard her send me telepathically. It seemed as she was struggling with herself.

"Sweet lover love and shine. Let your powers intertwined. Make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine." She sang so sweetly as another tear slid down her cheek. "Make my love forget. Make my love be protected from harms ways. Please take care my love. Until we meet again. Until…we meet….again." she finished her song with more tears. What was she talking about. Before I could answer I blacked out. I heard her whisper. "I'm saving you. Never forget me,"

**Icey POV**

I sang to him before I am blessed to save him from myself. The song was to send him away from here and to make him forget about me. If he didn't know about me then he won't some looking for me and won't get hurt, but little did I know that the song protected him from any harm that ever will come to him. He will never die, never get hurt, never bleed, he will be indestructible. The only way to make him vulnerable is for me to sing the reverse song which no one, but I know. The next thing I know he's gone and I need to vamoose myself before they return. I need to hide un secret until I find him again. If they can't find me they can't hurt anyone. This is my destiny. To help all those in need and to protect those who are good. This is where my new journey begins, but first I need to find my love, Damon Salvatore.

**Sorry it's short, but I am working on her journey to find Damon. It's going to be so exciting to read all the stuff she goes through to be with him. Until then my fellow reader**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: The things we do_

_**Sorry it's been so long since I've written..I just had a lot to do. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_I need to hide in secret until I find him again. If they can't find me they can't hurt anyone. This is my destiny. To help all those in need and to protect those who are good. This is where my new journey begins, but first I need to find my love, Damon Salvatore._

**ICEYS POV**

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm on a mission now. After I sent damon away to keep him safe, im going to find him to keep an eye on him. Mostly because they said love like this cant be ignored or run away from. It will always be there even if we are miles apart. The roses he left helped give me strength to hide out of sight so Sabor and chillins won't find me easily. In just hope I can find him before they find me but first I think I will need some reinforcements. Till later._

I look around peeking out of my black cloak hiding my face as I scurried to the Salvatore Boarding house. I quickly enter and shut the door as a young Stefan has me pinned on the wall within seconds as my cloak falls. His grip is removed as im pulled into a bear hug. "Nice to see you stef. But im some serious business. I need your help," I pleaded. He caressed my face as furrowed his brows.

"Whats wrong?" he looked at me concerned.

"I'm being hunted and I sent Damon away with no memory of me, so he would be safe…I need to find him again to make sure hes ok," I said looking for an answer but he look disappointed.

"Let me call Bonnie and see what I can do," He said as he kissed my cheek and went in the other room to make a call. I looked around to see everything seemed the same except the smirk and cockiness of Damon. Ugg why was my life so complicated! Just then Stefan returned with an address.

"Here, This is where you sent him. I'm coming with you," He said as I took it. It read 4567 Nulog Rd, Mississippi. I sent him there! What was I thinking!

"That's where I first met him," I smiled slightly as I took Stefan's arm as we headed towards Mississippi. **Im coming to get you Damon, I promise**. I sent

**DAMONS POV**

I woke up with a major headache. Where was i? all I remember was coming home to bonnie at my house and I was sad then I heard some kind of lullaby or song and I black out. That witch must of done something, im gonna kill her. Ugg. I looked around at my setting and im in the house I lived in 1921. Im confused. Why am I here? I get up searching for a heartbeat, because im starving but twas none. For some reason I feel more powerful… almost like I was indestructible, but I wasn't about to test that.

Time for the hunt to begin. I've been here more than once so I know where the blood banks are. After stalking up on blood I decided to go check out the place since im here I might as well enjoy myself. Its about time I get a break from all the drama and brooding Stefan does. I go to the one place that make me happy no matter what. A bar with lots of hot women who drool over me. At the same time I cant help but feel half my hearts missing so I shut of my feeling. It was better this way.

**Stefan's POV**

I look at iceys sleeping form. Man isn't she just so beautiful when she sleeps? I cant believe she loves my brother. I know I have Elena, but Iceys like a forbidden fruit which make me want her even more. I brush some hair out of her face as she glows in her sleep. I guess the tings with angel they are mysterious, beautiful and hard to read but they are the best things in all of us.

I will win her over on this little trip to get my brother. I have to or I will regret not having her later and we cant have that now can we? Just when I was getting comfortable her phone goes off as I pull into somewhere to get her breakfast I see her answering her phone with a concerned look on her face. As soon as she closes her phone I have a million questions for her.

"Who was that? What did they want? Are you ok?" I asked all on one breath. Man I just wanted to know everything. I hear her breath a laugh.

"That was bonnie and she's looking up some spells I asked her to look up and im perfectly fine for now," she said looking out the window longingly. What I wouldn't give to make all her problems go away. You will be mine soon.

**Iceys Pov**

Just after answered all Stefan questions. My head starts to hurt with unimaginable pain. Then I get I feeling its only the beginning as I scream as It consumes my body until im numb. Then im in what seems like a dream. Im sitting on a blanket in the grass as damon on my left is smiling at me and Stefan on my right has a mischievous grin on his face. Next thing I know im being pulled away from Damon as I see Damon being shot. I struggle against my attacker as I turn around and gasp.


End file.
